gakkochikarafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Elizabeth Jones
Visão Geral Elizabeth, mais conhecida como Liz, é atualmente uma personagem jogadora, humana e seitista do Círculo composto por Pierre Lambert, Lizie e liderado por Sabrina. Liz é estudante do Elite Academy of Marquette e também vice-presidente do clube de arqueirismo da escola, e sua paixão pelo arco e flecha começou no mesmo ano em que entrou na escola e no Círculo, quando o mesmo ainda era liderado por Beeanka. Liz é uma bruxa do caminho Humanis, ''e sua família materna toda é bruxa. Desde pequena teve total entendimento sobre a magia e sua avó sempre lhe deu todo o apoio possível, ajudando-a a entrar no círculo também. Liz é uma menina quase normal e com gostos e manias de qualquer jovem, mas sua vida é bem mais pesada do que parece. Teve de lidar com problemas desde nova, e parece que seus pesadelos não terminam nunca. Aparência Possui uma beleza natural e um tanto singela, o que não se reflete muito com sua personalidade forte. Não possui características físicas muito marcantes, mas é notório o quanto é bonita e o quanto se cuida para manter tudo em perfeita harmonia. Liz, na maioria das vezes, deixa ativo o ritual Beleza Impecável, que ela mesma criou; apesar de usar a magia em seu beneficio, Liz é bastante segura com sua aparência. E ela se cuida de maneira natural quando tem tempo, o que às vezes é raro. Cabelo Com certeza a parte de seu corpo que Liz mais gosta são seus cabelos. Sempre bem hidratados e perfumados, Liz enlouquece se um fio estiver fora do lugar ou se alguém os tocar. Não é de usar enfeites nem arcos nele para não deixá-los marcados, será muito raro vê-la com ele preso. Prefere mantê-los soltos e livres. Seu cabelo tem o comprimento abaixo do ombros; bem lisos e castanhos escuro, porém no sol fica um pouco mais claro que o habitual. Nunca o pintou nem é de cortar, apesar dele não crescer mais. Regularmente repara as pontas, usando magia ou a tesoura. Não gosta de franjas e nem de cortes diferentes, ele sempre estará com o corte reto. Já até passou pela sua cabeça mudar de cor, mas prefere não arriscar os seus hidratados fios. Rosto Ela tenta manter sua pele sempre bem hidratada, sem espinhas ou marcas. Sempre anda perfumada e maquiada - maquiagem leve, mas que destaca certos pontos como a boca ou o cílios -. É notório o quanto ela se preocupa em estar bonita, mas nunca exagera nesse termo. O que a caracteriza é a naturalidade. Gosta de usar batons neutros de dia, mas não irá dispensar um vermelho marcante se a situação for conveniente. Usa blush, sombra ou delineador apenas em festas. Não precisa usar base ou pó de arroz, pois sua pele sempre está em dia dispensando qualquer maquiagem que cubra totalmente sua pele. Corpo Liz é bem alta com seus 1,69 m; magra com leves curvas. Liz não faz dietas nem vai á academia, mas sempre fica de olho na balança para não ganhar quilos indesejáveis. Gosta de manter tudo em ordem, mas não tem tendência a engordar o que a deixa um pouco despreocupada nesse quesito. Ela gosta do corpo que tem e não mudaria nada nele. Roupas Usa roupas curtas mas nada que a deixe vulgar. Sabe se impor e se vestir de maneira adequada para cada tipo de ocasião. Gosta de usar vestidos ao dia e jeans a noite; roupas confortáveis e bonitas. Não abusa muito dos acessórios, mas não dispensa um lindo cordão quando o mesmo combina com a roupa. Mas se for para chamar atenção de um menino ou para ir em alguma festa, com certeza, Liz saberá usar sua melhor roupa. Personalidade Quando criança, Liz era uma menina extremamente doce, mas com o passar dos anos sua ternura foi embora. Não que ela não seja uma menina delicada e gentil, ela é, mas apenas quando necessário ou com quem realmente ela ama. E são poucas as pessoas em que Liz realmente se importa. Passou a ser fria na medida do possível e não se apegar tanto em memórias. Tem um temperamento calmo e não se deixa abalar por certas coisas, além de não fazer nada por impulso; prefere pensar muito bem antes de agir, a menos que sejam casos extremos. Podemos julgá-la como uma contradição, é como se existissem duas dela, mas uma que ela quer manter esquecida. Liz tem um grande carinho por sua avó Katherine, mas não cultiva o mesmo sentimento por sua mãe e irmã. Para Liz sua irmã Susan é uma louca impulsiva e sua mãe Lílian nunca foi tão afetuosa. Sua imagem materna se resume apenas em Katherine e mais ninguém. Já perdeu seu pai de uma maneira horrível, e viu muita gente indo embora de sua vida, ela simplesmente não quer mais perder ninguém. Não é fácil ter que lidar com tanta bagunça que está em sua mente, porque sempre terá um lado dela lembrando-a o quanto ela pode ser boa, mas há um outro lado que destruirá essa bondade em questões de segundos. Ela apenas ignora essa briga interna e tenta viver da forma mais normal possível. Ela já abraçou o caos, já que não consegue mais sair dele. Liz crê que a ordem é a solução do mundo. Ela não cola em provas, não desobedece a sua líder, e cumprirá sua palavra – mas dificilmente a dá, justamente por isso -. Ela não acha justo usar sua bruxaria para diversão, e entende a seriedade que mexer com espíritos e demônios envolve. Mas não hesitará em punir aquela patricinha que humilhou sua amiga, a fazendo vomitar no meio do discurso de rainha do baile. Qualidades Leal e amiga, faz de tudo por quem ela ama. Extrovertida; compreensiva; calma e sensível em certos momentos. Organizada; sincera (detesta mentiras e ter de mentir), e se alguém lhe fizer um favor ela saberá agradecer. Sabe se doar para quem ela realmente ama e fará de tudo para ajudar àqueles que conseguiram conquistá-la, o que não é uma tarefa tão simples. Defeitos Às vezes muito invasiva; não sabe agir com pressão o que a deixa sem muita atitude em alguns casos particulares, fazendo-a tomar decisões que acaba se arrependendo mais tarde. Pode parecer bem egoísta às vezes, mas ela só quer que sua vida tenha paz e normalidade, o que já é impossível. Background ''"... e já passei por muita coisa ruim para chorar cada vez que algo sai do controle." - ''Elizabeth Jones Infância Veio de uma linhagem antiga de bruxos e sempre teve total entendimento sobre isso, e desde muito nova aprendia tudo o que podia com sua avó Katherine e sua mãe Lílian. Seu pai Deckard não era um bruxo, mas sua irmã mais velha Susan, era da mesma linhagem, apesar d'ela não levar muito a sério o seu destino. Liz era uma menina intuitiva e extrovertida quando pequena; nunca teve muito tempo para viver sua infância como uma criança "normal", mas não tinha do que reclamar. Sua avó sempre foi muito amorosa, e todo o amor que Katherine proporcionava a Liz já valia a pena. Liz cresceu e coisas trágicas começaram a lhe acontecer. Seu pai Deckard morreu em um acidente que ocorreu em sua casa antiga - até hoje o motivo do incêndio não foi descoberto - , não restou nada na casa e seu pai estava entre aquelas cinzas e destroços que jaziam no quintal em que tantas vezes ela correu feliz com sua avó. Lílian nunca foi um exemplo de mãe afetuosa, mas Liz a amava, e agora a única coisa que restou daquela antiga mulher forte, determinada e corajosa era a loucura. Susan continuou a mesma "rebelde" e depois de toda a tragédia deixou Liz e a avó sozinhas - o motivo Liz descobriu um tempo depois -.Katherine era uma bruxa poderosa e bonita (acreditem! Apesar dos seus 60 e poucos anos). Liz passou a maior parte de sua adolescência com ela, até o dia em que se viu obrigada a partir. Para não ser uma Apóstata, entrou no Círculo, mudando-se novamente de casa e de escola, e tendo que se ver longe da sua avó. Uma vida diferente estava surgindo, mas os problemas sempre são os mesmos. Coisas estranhas acontecem em torno de Elizabeth, pessoas somem ou simplesmente enlouquecem, coisas que seriam para facilitar a vida dela só torna tudo mais complicado, tudo em sua volta uma hora está em perfeita ordem e em outra vira um terrível caos. Ela compartilhava de momentos felizes com seus amigos de escola, aprendia sempre mais e se tornava cada vez melhor como bruxa, era uma boa aluna, conheceu um novo amor que era o arqueirismo, conheceu pessoas maravilhosas, mas nada é perfeito. O brilho no olhar daquela criança feliz já havia se apagado há muito tempo; Liz não era uma pessoa infeliz, mas agora ela enxergava tudo de uma forma diferente. Desconfiando do mundo e se apegando ás poucas pessoas que restaram em sua vida, e realmente muito poucas, mas que ela daria a própria vida por elas. Irá até o fim para alcançar seus objetivos. Ela mesma está se redescobrindo e não faz ideia de quanta coisa terá de enfrentar, mas não vai desistir e quem sabe um dia poderá ajudar sua mãe, ou só vai entender porque tanta coisa ruim anda acontecendo e simplesmente aceitá-las. Acontecimentos de Liz na Av.5 - Círculo Externo Acontecimentos de Liz na Av.9 - Plano B Liz estava na casa de Peter, dormindo no quarto de Krystal, quando acorda com um barulho e quando vê era Peter dizendo que algo estranho estava para acontecer e que era para ela não sair dali e cuidar de Krystal. Mas Liz sai do quarto e vai até o subsolo e pega um arco e flecha velho do Peter e vai para fora, afim de ver o que estava acontecendo. Liz não conseguiu entender muito bem o que estava havendo, até o momento em que Peter dá um tiro na cabeça de Beeanka, e diz para Liz controlar sua mente. Aquilo estava muito confuso, mas ela sabia que Peter não faria nada de ruim com Beeanka e resolve fazer o que Peter pede. Com isso, Liz volta e quando chega no quarto de Krystal percebe que tem alguém no quarto, e era um ninja, porém parecia que não queria fazer mal à elas, Liz tenta controlá-lo mas é tudo em vão, a magia não funciona. Ele apenas pergunta se era certo o que estavam fazendo com Krystal e se ela ficaria feliz com isso tudo; realmente era um bom questionamento e Liz já sabia a resposta mas faria de tudo para salvar sua amiga nem que isso dependesse de sua própria vida. Ele vai embora mas Liz não tinha tempo para pensar nisso e fala com Danilo para que falasse ao Pierre para se comunicar com ela, Danilo diz que sentiu presenças demoníacas e poderosas pela cidade. Pierre se comunica através do sonho com Liz e ela pede sua ajuda com a magia, já que ela precisava de m''etamagia. Pierre vai até a casa de Peter ajudá-la mas Peter chega em seguida. Depois de determinado tempo de aflição, Peter diz que uma bomba será ativada daqui uns minutos e que não poderia esperar mais ninguém e os prende em seu subsolo, Liz reluta e diz que voltará para buscar Beeanka, Peter a libera e Pierre vai junto com ela. Chegando ao local, tudo estava cheio de policias e Liz precisou que Pierre os distraisse para que ela pudesse passar. Pierre diz que se ela não voltasse em quinze minutos ele entraria. Liz vai até lá e consegue encontrar Beeanka que estava presa em uma caixa de vidro; ela tenta tirá-la de lá mas não consegue, quando Beeanka lhe passa uma mensagem que Liz entende, e se tratava de um selo mágico, que não se abriria tão fácil. Liz se desespera e tenta fazer com que James a tire de lá mas ele estava preocupado demais com a Asura e um lobisomem; Liz simplesmente ignorou o foco realmente daquilo tudo. Passado um tempo, Liz já não tinha mais energia, Peter chega e a ajuda com o selo, conseguindo depois de uns minutos tirar Beeanka da caixa. Depois que os outros resolvem toda a confusão que estava lá, Liz sai aliviada pela bomba de Peter não ter explodido e por terem conseguido resgatar Beeanka. Mas tinha um novo problema, Pierre não estava em lugar nenhum. Acontecimentos de Liz na Av. 10 - Dias Contados Uma das piores épocas para Liz, depois que Pierre desapareceu, Liz enfrentou grandes problemas no círculo já que a ausência de Pierre fazia o círculo ficar desfalcado. E para acobertar Liz, Danilo mente para Sabrina e a mesma o expulsa. Com isso o círculo parou suas atividades temporariamente. Liz procurou Pierre - com ajuda -, nas delegacias, e algumas evidências mostraram que ele poderia ter sido pego por alguma entidade poderosa que havia passado no local de seu sumiço. Liz acha a entidade, Mitsukai, vai até Marcell falar com ela porém ela diz que não foi ela quem pegou Pierre. Depois Liz pede ajuda para Yuina e juntas com Kevin vão até Matthew, e ele diz que ajudará porém terá um custo que ele ainda não disse à Liz; e se Pierre tivesse sido pego pelo clã Phoenix a invasão seria bem perigosa e com isso precisariam botar alguém no lugar de Pierre, para que não percebessem sua ausência. Peter diz que ele também pode ter sido pego pela Revenger; uma mulher que estava sequestrando pessoas que tinham certas habilidades ou poderes. Liz com Peter, Vikki e Sky invadem a prisão porém ele também não estava lá. Liz se esforça ainda mais no projeto Pierre 2, já que o único local que havia sobrado era a prisão do clã Phoenix. Depois de muito tempo de trabalho Liz consegue fazer o Pierre 2 para colocar no lugar do original. E Matthew consegue trazer Pierre de volta. Mesmo com Pierre ter sido resgatado, Liz está com muito problemas, teve que mentir para Sabrina; mentiu para Kevin que foi sua "válvula de escape" durante todo esse tempo, e essa mentira o fez ficar muito chateado com ela; Liz tinha grandes pendências no círculo e devia oferendas para Afrodite; devia alguns favores que ela sabia que seriam bem complicados de pagar, mas ela teria que o fazer. Eram muito problemas que Liz não conseguia resolver de uma vez só, e quando resolvia um trazia mais três para sua lista. Elite Academy of Marquette Liz tem mais facilidade para as matérias que envolvem o pensamento (Sociologia, Filosofia, Literatura...), e dificuldade nas que envolvem fórmulas (Matématica, Química, Física...). Na escola, Liz tem vários amigos, mas só alguns próximos; os principais são Krystal, Cory e Jill. Liz é bonita e popular e faz questão de o ser. Está sempre arrumada, maquiada e perfumada, passa longe dos esquisitões e se enturma com os as líderes de torcida, músicos e astros dos esportes e dos clubes da escola. Certa vez uma aluna transferida estava tomando o seu lugar (na cabeça de Liz!), e deu uma festa em sua casa enorme. Liz foi até a festa fingindo-se de amiga da novata, roubou-lhe uma calcinha, e, num dia próximo, a menina, durante uma aula corriqueira, teve um acesso de excitação incontrolável, começou a suar, a tremer, a babar, e saiu rapidamente da sala quando estava ficando óbvio. Dizem que ela se masturbou pelos corredores e desmaiou antes de chegar ao banheiro... ela foi transferida novamente. Quase todos os fins de semana, aos domingos, a escola se transforma em uma local para festas e eventos – pelo menos parte dela. As festas são organizadas por clubes, e o dinheiro dos ingressos e do consumo na festa paga a contratação dos eventos, melhoras para os clubes responsáveis, e parte fica para a escola. Liz, Jill e Krystal adoram se juntar nessas festas, ficar com os rapazes, beber batidas de frutas, dançar até não aguentarem mais e serem amadas por todos. Além de ser uma válvula de escape para a vida difícil de Liz. Liz também faz parte do Clube de Arqueirismo sendo a vice-presidente do Clube, conseguindo assim uma bolsa de 33%. Relacionamentos "Eu daria a minha própria vida por alguém que eu amo." - Elizabeth Jones Beeanka (ex-mentora e amiga) Assim que Liz se mudou foi recebida por Beeanka, e a mesma já lhe mostrou uma certa simpatia. Beeanka ajudou Liz em tudo que ela precisava no Círculo. Elas não eram de ter conversas longas sobre assuntos que não fossem relacionados ao Círculo, mas isso não impedia que as duas gostassem uma da outra de uma forma que nem a própria Liz entendia. Beeanka a lhe presenteou com o Arco Solar, feito por ela, o que fez com que o afeto entre as duas ficassem em evidência pra quem quisesse ver. Dali em diante, Liz sente um sentimento enorme por Beeanka, ou Beea, como ela a chama às vezes. Elas não gostam das mesmas coisas, nem dividem os mesmos hobbies, mas se preocupam uma com a outra e apesar de não terem muito assunto em conversas, os gestos não negam o quanto se amam. Beeanka teve que sair do Círculo, o que foi horrível para Liz, mas elas não cortaram contato. Liz ama Beeanka de uma forma diferente, não é aquele sentimento de amizade, é algo sem definição, algo que só pode ser sentido, e isso se intensificou quando Liz foi salvar Beeanka quando ela estava presa (Av.9 - Plano B), arriscando sua própria vida, mesmo que não tivesse chances já que achava que uma bomba seria explodida, mas por amor e por culpa (sentimento raro em Liz) foi atrás dela. E sem sombra de dúvida cometeria outra loucura dessas para salvar Beeanka, daria sua vida por ela e enfrentaria quem fosse que lhe fizesse algum mal. Katherine Jones (avó) Katherine era uma mãe pra Liz. Quando criança acariciava os seus cabelos e lhe contava histórias para dormir. Cuidava de seus machucados e a mimava comprando kits de maquiagens e bonecas. Era o abraço sincero de boa noite e o beijo amoroso de bom dia. Foi Katherine quem ensinou os princípios da Magia para Liz, foi ela quem lhe falou sobre sexo, meninos e puberdade. Era Katherine que dava broncas quando Liz era ruim em matemática, e era ela que elogiava quando Liz fazia algo certo. Foi Katherine que passou noites acordadas tentando acalmar os pesadelos de Liz quando o pai morreu. Foi e sempre será Katherine o porto seguro de Liz. Katherine é a avó de Liz, atualmente não estão mais morando juntas, por mais doloroso que tenha sido para ela, Liz tinha que seguir o seu caminho. E apesar de não se falarem com frequência, o amor continua intacto e Liz tem a total certeza de que quando precisar a avó estará batendo em sua porta para lhe dar apoio. Pierre Lambert (amigo) Liz o considera mais que um colega de Círculo, apesar de não falar isso pra ele. Gosta de conversar com ele, e valoriza as qualidades que ele tem. Não são vistos como grandes amigos, mas ela se preocupa com ele, e o ajudaria se ele pedisse, não quer ver seu mal, e não quer que ele se afaste dela. Pierre e Liz já passaram por grandes conflitos e aos poucos isso os aproxima mais e faz com que um sentimento bom e de respeito aconteça entre os dois. Liz se importa com poucas pessoas, e, se ela se importa com ele é porque realmente ela o considera especial, apesar de realmente preferir não demonstrar. Danilo (amigo) Diferente de Pierre, Liz não o considera uma pessoa com quem ela sentaria para conversar assuntos que não sejam relacionados ao Círculo. Danilo é mais sério e mais fechado também, o que impede ainda mais de Liz se aproximar dele. Ela o respeita como colega de Círculo e o ajudaria com questões relacionados à magia, nada mais que isso. Sabrina (atual mentora) Liz não gosta da Sabrina, e Sabrina também não é uma pessoa muito agradável, o que só piora. Liz a respeita muito como Líder e não desobedece as ordens que a mesma lhe impõe, a menos que seja muito necessário. Divide com ela apenas o sentimento de "eu te respeito porque você é minha líder". A ajudaria se a mesma precisasse, mas só pelo falo da tal liderança; se Sabrina não fosse mais a sua líder Liz faria questão de ficar bem longe dela. Lizie (sua homúnculo clone) Apesar de todo o mau humor e raiva que a Lizie demonstra, Liz tenta ser o mais amigável possível, mais por culpa do que qualquer outra coisa. Porém aos poucos Liz tenta se aproximar dela e ajuda-la. Krystal (melhor amiga) Melhores amigas! Liz ama intensamente Krystal e faria de tudo por ela, como já está fazendo. Liz se viu obrigada a fazer coisas apenas para tentar ajudar Krystal, mesmo sabendo que era errado e que Krystal nunca seria a favor de seus atos. Mas se é pra tê-la "bem" ela fará de tudo, mesmo que Krystal depois não queira mais sua amizade. Não saberia o que fazer se ela morresse, não pode perder a irmã que o destino deu á ela. Antes, saiam e gostavam de ir para as festas juntas, de ficar no quarto contando a vida uma pra outra, e Liz sente falta de abraça-la e dizer "te amo", de ouvir a risada dela quando Liz fazia uma palhaçada; de ficar com alguém que ela realmente ama e saber que é reciproco. Peter ("pai") Liz o ama muito, e o vê como o pai que perdeu tão nova, apesar de não saber como demonstrar. Se preocupa muito com o que anda acontecendo com ele, porém consegue ver que é aceitável, já que tudo com que ele realmente se importa se resume em sua filha, que é sua melhor amiga. Não consegue sentir raiva dele, apesar de às vezes não entender algumas de suas atitudes. Ela só espera que sua amiga se recupere assim recupera também Peter. Citações "Eu sou tipo uma shura dos humanos." "Começo a achar que sou um imã de problemas." Background "... afinal, a magia é um grande universo, que de certo nunca exploraremos por completo." Background "... e já passei por muita coisa ruim para chorar cada vez que algo sai do controle." Background "Peter:' '- Liz, vamos para casa! Lá pensaremos com calma e arranjaremos um solução. Liz: - E você não vai me enganar novamente, vai?" Av.9 - Plano B "Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, mas não posso deixar ela lá sozinha." Av.9 - Plano B "Todas as minhas opções me levam ao caminho errado." Av.10 - Dias Contados "Tá no meu sangue, é meio que destino. E eu não posso negar isso, eu não posso rejeitar quem eu sou." Av. 10 - Dias Contados "Tem que amar muito." Liz sobre Peter Poderes e Habilidades Elizabeth faz de tudo para se tornar cada vez melhor como bruxa (caminho humanis). Sua avó é sua maior motivação. E seu crescimento e potencial se mostram á cada dia. Foi a última a entrar no Círculo e já se tornou uma boa “líder”. Não é esnobe a ponto de se achar superior que Pierre ou qualquer outro membro, mas tem convicção de que é extremamente esforçada naquilo que se dispõe a fazer. Liz não sabe lutar, não usa armas de fogo e sua única forma de combate é o arco e flecha e sua habilidade com a magia. Prefere não liderar nada além do Círculo. A liderança é algo que não a chama tanta atenção, mas também não gosta de ser deixada por último e não ser notada. Liz não usa artifícios como seduzir, barganhar ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa; não sabe lidar bem com as palavras quando fica confusa, e prefere pensar muito bem antes de falar ou agir. Quando age por impulso acaba se arrependendo depois. Prefere agir com calma, não sabe lidar com o estresse, mesmo ele sendo inevitável às vezes. Sabe ser bem calculista e cautelosa, mas em raros momentos de impulso, age sem pensar em nada. Um dos poucos momentos em que ela agiu assim foi para salvar Beeanka (av.5 - Círculo Externo). Além de ser uma péssima mentirosa quando tem de mentir sem ter tido tempo para pensar no que devia falar. Bruxaria "Bruxa? Hum, tem cara." - Kevin A magia é uma ciência oculta, e vista por muito de maneira equivocada. Separadas como magia branca e magia negra, quando na verdade não há grande diferença. O que diferencia o uso da magia são as pessoas que a praticam, suas intenções com ela. Como dito anteriormente, Liz é muito esforçada nesse ramo e tenta dar o seu melhor nisso. Não se importa com os meios que isso a leva ou os sacrifícios que ela tem de fazer. Não brinca quando o assunto é magia, pois sabe o peso que é mexer com entidades poderosíssimas, espíritos ou demônios. Ela usa a magia para muitos fins necessários, mas tenta evitar caso seja para conquistar alguém ou ter uma amizade, a menos que isso seja importante e superficial. Liz é uma bruxa '' humanis, ela pode controlar pessoas, manipular sentimentos, moldar a aparência entre outras coisas. Exemplo disso foi quando Liz teve que transformar totalmente um outro homem em seu amigo Pierre, quando o mesmo estava preso e ela precisava tirá-lo de lá e colocar outro em seu lugar, mas perfeitamente igual para que não notassem a diferença. Foram dias de estudo e testes, mas Liz conseguiu com êxito. Além dela também saber um pouco de [[metamagia|m''etamagia]].'' Liz estuda muitos rituais, já conseguiu fazer alguns sozinha, como o Beleza Impecável. Outros ela precisa de todo o círculo para executar o ritual ou de algum deles especificamente. Para executar perfeitamente um ritual ela e os outros precisam estar atentos á muitos detalhes como vestimentas, oferendas às deusas do círculo, horário mais propício e/ou qualquer outra coisa que demanda do ritual para ser efetuado corretamente. Alguns de seus rituais são: *Disparo Solar: Esse feitiço foi criado por Elizabeth para utilizar o Arco Solar. Ele envolve os braços do usuário com uma magia de repulsão, colaborando para puxar a corda do arco. *Criação de Zumbi: Através de um longo e complicado ritual, reanima-se um corpo (ainda em bom estado) em uma condição de morto-vivo, sem inteligência, instintos ou memória. São capazes de ouvir ordens simples, e servem como ajudantes ou guarda-costas. Como transpassa os poderes do Círculo, a tentativa de fazê-lo deu a vida a Lizie, e ao ritual Criação de Homúnculos. *Caldo Negro: O Ritual mais poderoso que o Círculo pode conjurar. Depois de feito é produzido um líquido negro, viscoso e malcheiroso. Assim que ingerido, torna o alvo completamente invulnerável a danos não mágicos. *Regeneração Demoníaca: Este ritual exige um sacrifício. Uma vitima especial é encontrada, e sacrificada. Depois, o beneficiado por esse ritual coloca o membro a ser regenerado dentro do tórax aberto da vitima sacrificada. Se os danos estiverem diversos no corpo, apenas as partes que couberem na vítima serão regeneradas. Porém, o que Liz mais usa é o Beleza Impecável. Por ser muito vaidosa não o dispensa de jeito nenhum. Arqueirismo ''"Isso está longe de ser um simples arco e flecha, é bem mais que isso." - Elizabeth Jones Além de ser muito boa em Arqueirismo - e essa paixão aconteceu graças a Beeanka, que lhe presenteou com o Arco Solar, depois de algum tempo no círculo, o que também aproximou as duas -, Liz é a vice-presidente de Arqueirismo em sua escola, e gosta de praticar sempre que tem tempo. Até certo momento em sua vida não havia usado o arco para atirar em outras pessoas; mas para invadir uma prisão com Peter, na esperança de achar seu amigo Pierre, o usou pela primeira vez em alguém. Apesar de não ter machucado ninguém, foi algo diferente para ela. O Arco Solar Feito com Seda de Jurougumo. É de longe um Arco normal. A capacidade máxima teórica do Arco Solar é de 450 mil km/h (caso alguma coisa nesse mundo conseguisse o esticar por completo e atirar uma flecha perfeitamente). Isso é 125 km/s, 6% da velocidade de um raio, o bastante para dar uma volta na Terra em pouco mais de 5 minutos e 20 segundos. 11 mil vezes mais rápido que uma bala. Usando o Disparo Solar em potência média, o disparo atinge 400km/h. Em potência máxima, cerca de 700km/h. Liz gosta de praticar com ele próximo as reservas florestais no norte de Michigan. A família Jones Sua linhagem bruxa veio de sua família materna, os Jones. A família veio da Espanha, mas especula-se que se originou na América do Norte. Katherine dizia que a família Jones era muito antiga, e todos seguiram o caminho da magia, porém a maioria usava da magia para o lado mais obscuro. Katherine saiu de casa por não aguentar mais ver que sua família era tão mesquinha, e tentou ensinar Lílian a ser como ela, porém parece que a personalidade de Lílian era igual ao de seus ancestrais. Mas Liz veio e era exatamente igual Katherine, e não enxergava a magia apenas para esses lados. O pai de Katherine casou-se com sua própria prima, pois a mesma também era bruxa, e para eles casar-se com um bruxo era um dever. Katherine teve Lílian de um caso totalmente casual, e Lílian se apaixonou por um homem que também não era bruxo, o que pode ter ajudado a família Jones nunca procurar Katherine e Lílian, pois provavelmente eles tinham a mesma ideologia de séculos atrás. Bruxos extremamente poderosos e ambiciosos, mas com certeza deve ter um ou outro que pense feito Liz e Katherine, mas infelizmente Liz acha que nunca conhecerá o resto de sua família. Gostos e Preferências * Comidas: Não resiste a cozinha italiana. Adora comer chocolate e doces, mesmo sabendo que não é saudável. Ama, e, é sua comida favorita, almôndegas com cheddar, apesar de se sentir culpada quando come, tenta resistir ao máximo (mas não consegue). Liz gosta de algumas frutas e legumes, mas não é fã de verduras, mas come mesmo assim. Não é muito regrada em relação a sua alimentação, mas sabe de todas as consequências disso e sempre que pode tenta mudar isso. Liz odeia peixe, não come de jeito nenhum. É a única comida que ela realmente não consegue suportar, ela não gosta de algumas outras, mas come se não tiver opção ou se a mesma lhe fizer bem a saúde. * Bebidas: Não gosta muito de café, mas bebe mesmo assim, porém o enche de açúcar para amenizar o gosto. Gosta de refrigerante, suco da fruta e chás. E ama milk-shake de chocolate. * Livros: Liz não gosta muito de ler; teve que ler muitos livros a respeito da magia e coisas do gênero, mas era mais uma “obrigação” do que lazer. Pegava alguns livros na biblioteca, como romances, mas se leu sete em sua vida inteira foi muito. E não pode dizer que tenha um favorito. * Filmes: Ama filmes de terror e de romance. Não suporta filmes de luta e ação. Filmes favoritos:'' O Exorcista; A Chave Mestra (adora); O Pacto; A Hora do Pesadelo; Horror em Amityville; Doce Novembro; Ghost, do outro lado da vida...'' * Músicas: '''Gosta de Rock n’ Roll, mas gosta do estilo mais leve como um Pop Rock ou Indie Rock. Não consegue ouvir o clássico Heavy Metal. Gosta de cantoras do tipo Mariah Carey e Cyndi Lauper. Elizabeth gosta de músicas dançantes, se é pra ouvir música que seja para dançar e animar a vida, músicas tristes a fazem pensar em momentos de sua vida que ela prefere esquecer. Então se você a ver escutando música lenta é porque ela realmente está mal. * '''Programas de TV: Gosta de assistir séries apesar de não conseguir acompanhar nenhuma, assiste desenhos às vezes, o que a faz lembrar-se de sua infância que não teve muito tempo de aproveitar. Gosta de programas de namoro e de moda. O coração de Liz Liz nunca se apaixonou de verdade. Já ficou com alguns caras, mas nada que a fizesse “sonhar acordada”. O primeiro encontro ideal não importará se ao dia ou à noite, mas Liz acha que a noite é bem mais “propicia”. Liz gosta de cinema, ir ao shopping, ou simplesmente parar em uma lanchonete para conversar. Ela curte coisas relacionadas à natureza, mas não acha que seria um bom ambiente para um primeiro encontro, pois o mesmo deve ser feito em algum lugar mais descontraído. Alguns lugares como cachoeira, devem ser visitados com alguém que realmente goste da energia de lá e com alguém com quem ela esteja á um tempo (o que ainda não aconteceu), é um lugar especial que ela reserva para alguém que realmente a fizer se apaixonar. * O que a atrai (fisicamente): Liz é vaidosa e aprecia um homem que também saiba ser. Não tem preferencias quanto a loiros ou morenos. Gosta de homens que sejam altos, ela já é alta, então nem pensar ficar com alguém mais baixo que ela. Não gosta de gordinhos, gosta de homens magros e até musculosos, nada que seja muito exagerado. Homens que se arrumem bem, que andem sempre cheirosos. Não tem nada contra os tatuados ou que tenham barbas. E não ficaria com alguém que use óculos e aparelho. * O que a atrai (personalidade): Em romances, Liz prefere os “populares”, aqueles que são rodeados de amigos, e que estejam sempre à frente de todos. Mas ela não tem certeza se pode confirmar que nunca se apaixonaria por um homem tímido e que seja o inverso de todos os homens que ela já se relacionou, Liz nunca se apaixonou de verdade, e se isso acontecesse por alguém diferente quem sabe ela deixaria acontecer. Na amizade não escolhe muito, deixa acontecer; mas gosta de pessoas alegres, e nada de “esquisitões”. Ela sabe ser uma boa amiga, e se ela vir lealdade e sinceridade na pessoa não teria porque ela se afastar. Liz e Kevin "Eu menti por medo de perder você também, eu não podia arriscar." - Elizabeth Jones Kevin sempre foi um dos meninos da escola em que Liz sempre se interessou, pelo seu jeito de ser e agir e também por sua beleza. A pouco tempo, ambos se aproximaram bastante de um jeito rápido porém incrivel para Liz. Liz estava em um período bem ruim de sua vida, quando sua melhor amiga estava doente, seu amigo desaparecido, o círculo se desfazendo entre outros problemas. Liz se sentia culpada pela maioria deles, e não tinha com quem conversar e dividir todo esse fardo. E quando ela mesma nem esperava teve momentos divertidos divididos com Kevin. Apesar de fazer pouco tempo e não ser nada formal, com certeza vai ser o tipo de garoto que Liz não conseguirá esquecer. Uma curiosidade dos dois: Eles combinaram entre si um sinal para quando o outro estivesse passando por "sufoco", o sinal seria um emoticon de ponto interrogação vermelho. Liz chegou a usar esse sinal uma vez, quando não conseguia falar com Kevin, mas o mesmo não respondeu o sinal, o que a preocupou bastante. A casa de Liz e sede do Círculo A casa é basicamente agora da Sabrina, mas ela não mora lá, assim como os de mais do círculo, apenas Lizie e Liz moram lá. Sabrina vai frequentemente na casa. A casa é grande e antiga, composta por uma sala bem espaçosa; três quartos: o grande de Sabrina, o médio de Liz e o menor de Lizie; um banheiro pequeno; um cozinha média; um quartinho onde é feita as orações, estudos e outras coisas relacionado a magia; e uma varanda. A organização e limpeza da casa ficam por responsabilidade de Liz e Lizie, sendo Lizie a responsável por tarefas que exijam mais de força e Liz pela organização. A casa é a sede do Círculo. Lá tem um quintal bem grande, onde tem uma árvore enorme e antiga aonde todos do círculo se reunem. Liz não leva muita gente lá, mais pelo fato da Sabrina e de Lizie. Krystal ia às vezes para estudar na varanda com ela. Na Av. 5 - Círculo Externo, algumas pessoas invadiram a casa de Sabrina a procura de Liz, quando a mesma estava desaparecida. Foi uma grande confusão! Curiosidades * Seu nome completo é Elizabeth Jones Campbell. Ela usa o Jones pois é o sobrenome da família de sua mãe, da sua linhagem de bruxos. * Liz tem um grande amor pelos animais; já tento virar vegetariana, mas não deu muito certo por falta de recursos financeiros. Ela se sente mal ao ver um animal sofrendo, e sempre tentará fazer o que pode para ajudar, assim como fez com Banguela (cachorro do James). * É extremamente organizada. Gosta de que tudo esteja em ordem no seu quarto. Sua vida já é muito bagunçada para isso se refletir em outras coisas. * Ela é muito calma, mas passa por tanta coisa que nem ela sabe quando chegará ao seu limite. E sua forma calma de ser se reflete na forma em que age em relação a tomar decisões, lidar com assuntos ruins. Isso não quer dizer que ela não é agitada quando vai falar sobre meninos com sua melhor amiga e que não ficará irritada se alguma garota se aproximar do garoto que ela gosta. * Liz é muito responsável na questão magia e com problemas cotidianos; às vezes deixa seus afazeres de lado e não se doa tanto para isso, o que a faz se sentir culpada e se questiona se está fazendo certo. Ela é o tipo que não vai reclamar nem questionar o porque de ter que fazer algo para alguma entidade, ou o porque de ser oferecida em algum ritual, ela simplesmente vai e faz. Pra ela tudo tem que ter seu sacrifício. * Liz não gosta muito de luta nem de brigar. Acha bem melhor manipular a mente das pessoas e as obrigarem a ficarem quietas e mansas. * Não tem muitos amigos, mas ama e faria de tudo por cada um dos poucos que ela tem. * Ela pode não ter vinculo nenhum com a pessoa, mas se alguém lhe fizer um favor ela irá retribuir. Sabe ser grata. * Sua cor favorita é vermelho. * Liz é muito vaidosa. Pra ela é o fim ter espinhas, o cabelo ressecado e a unha mau feita. A parte do corpo dela que ela mais gosta é o cabelo, então se você não quer vê-la irritada, não mexa nele. * Liz às vezes não sabe como demonstrar os sentimentos, mas outras vezes pode parecer até muito grudenta. Ela é de fases. * Seja legal com ela ou simplesmente não chegue muito perto. Detesta falsidade e pessoas que agem com indiferença. Ela não precisa ser o centro das atenções, até porque ela às vezes é até muito quieta - provavelmente por estar pensando no que falar -, mas ela gosta de falar e ser ouvida, do contrário te obrigará ouvi-lá. Galeria Fotos Shelley-hennig-the-secret-circle.jpg Img-thing.jpg SC102b-722b2.jpg-73ced755-t3.jpg shelley-hennig1-480x668.jpg BrATLTVCAAIVI47.jpg|'Krystal' Shelley-hennig-photo20.jpg TheSecretCircleSeason1e12.jpeg|'Pierre' 235f1c20fabb29984eedd69672aba590.jpg 20141201-02-ouija-papo-de-cinema1.jpg Diana_balcoin5.jpg|'Danilo' Shelley.jpg 110SecretCircle0199.jpg|'Katherine' 8998-5.jpg tumblr_nhns5yXHy71rxikq2o1_500.png Z_vkLrSfghA.jpg secret-circle-88.jpg large.jpg|'Susan' 4ccdc1ae453acdf750cb01847bc3642d.jpg 101SecretCircle0868.jpg|'Susan' adam-diana-drive.jpg|'Pierre' Normal_028-4.jpg|'Pierre' cassie-e-diana-500x281.jpg tumblr_static________________________________________________________________ed.jpg shelley-hennig_617510.jpg a92f5736cc8385b70afe7c18d76e48be.jpg tumblr_static_8chxp3ch9oo4wo48wcgc04ccs.jpg Mobile-Shelley-Hennig-Wallpaper.jpg woman-crush-wednesday-shelley-hennig-4.jpg Perf.jpg tumblr_m5t5ygJ5vJ1qbu376o1_500.jpg img-liz.jpg SC14ShelleyHennig-Diana.jpg secret-circle-shelley_510.jpg 111701345.jpg 3a3316425eefcbd8ede7ff40da7d4c1b.jpg Shelley-Hennig-shelley-hennig-39433643-357-500.png Vídeos Vídeos thumb|right|440px ' ' thumb|right|440px Categoria:Personagem Jogador Categoria:Bruxo Categoria:Humano